A Heated Night
by gaarablack
Summary: hi! so this is another one of my 31 Nights Till Halloween one-shots. it's yaoi so I would really like for you guys to review, and tell me how is it, if it's good you know. Smoker is night patrolling when he see's a strange figure sneaking into someone house. strange thing is it has a tail, and ears, and is in heat? well Smoker is about get more then he expected.
1. A Heated Night

Hi this is kinda just a fun smexy chapter! I hope you like, and it's kinda not looked over cause I am vary tire, and have to be up at six for work. ^^" so it's yaoi again, and I hope you all like it! Let me know. Thank you!

It was a nice warm summer night when Smoker was patrolling. He parked his cop car to have a smoke.

"I fuckin hate patrolling." He grumbled lighting two large cigars. He puffed out the smoke thinking about he got this gig again. Oh yeah Tagashi the one who normally patrols was sick with a stomach bug, and had called Smoker a few hours ago if he would take her shift as a favor. Seeing as he had nothing better to do since he was force to take a day off by the higher ups had accepted. He looked through his messages finishing off the first rounds of cancer sticks when black figure ran across the road on all fours. It was pretty big to, and looked human. Quietly getting out of the car Smoker followed it into the back yard of someone's house. He watched it slip in through an open window, noting it had a tail, and pointing ears on the top of its head.

'What the hell?' Smoker thought. He backs up through the open gate, hiding behind the fence to wait for the intruder to come back out. After some minutes the sounds of footsteps coming closer to him had him waiting to pounce. When the figure walking on two legs out the gate not noticing Smoker right next to him, Smoker covered his mouth, and twisted one of his arms behind his back.

"Ok I'm gonna take you back to my patrol car, and your gonna explain what the hell you were doing…?" a fury tail tapping his face made Smoker's eyes widen. Now when he had first seen the tail he thought it was a prob, same with the ears but now… the person struggling in his grasp licked his hand, making Smoker release him.

"Try to catch me again." a male's voice said in a teasing matter. He ran off, while Smoker watched him run on all fours again. Snapping out of his state of shock Smoker gave chase. For the next twenty minutes Smoker chase the mysterious person around the block until finally the person made the mistake of turning into an ally with a dead end.

"Heh… finally caught… you…" Smoker panted. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much trouble bringing someone down. The person in front of him crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now what?" he asked. Smoker walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into some light to get a good look at him. He looked to be a guy in his early twenties, black hair, and matching eyes, freckles littered his cheeks. Oh and he had a frickin tail, and ears.

"I'm taking you in." Smoker grunted pulling the boy towards his car. The boy pouted at being caught, and the lack of reaction the cop gave him when he saw his extra parts.

"I'm Ace." He said. Smoker ignored him trying to put the whole tail, and ears to make sense. Once they stopped in front of the cop car Ace had a thought, an evil thought. While Smoker was going through his contacts for a number Ace put his plan into action. He ran his free hand up Smoker's arm that was held a firm griped on his other hand. He leaned in close to Smoker's ear letting his hot breath hit it.

"Your so smexy officer." His tail swung from side to side, and his ears twitched. Smoker looked down at the boy with a hard look that would've scared any normal person but then again this boy wasn't normal.  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." He grumbled under his breath going back to his task at hand. Pouting again Ace then ran his hand down Smoker's expose chest loving how hard it was. "Brat stop it." Smoker's voice rung out. Ace moved his body closer to the older man's pressing his own chest against Smoker's.

"You're ignoring me, how rude." He smirked. He stuck his tongue out running it along Smoker's throat sending a chill down the older man's back. Smoker was to busy trying to focus on his phone that he hadn't notice that he let go of the cat boy. Ace took this chance to wrap his arms around Smoker's strong neck, kissing, and sucking at it. When Ace began thrusting his hips into Smoker's is when the officer had enough. He pushed the boy away, and opened the back seat door with a finger pointing in it.

"Get in." he ordered.

"Will it fit us both?" Ace asked getting in. Smoker rolled his eyes, and slammed the door shut.

"Shut it brat you're coming with me down town." Ace pouted in the backseat, he crossed his arms again watching Smoker drive through the guard thingies they put between the police, and the prisoner. After a few minutes of driving Ace swore under his breath as a warming feeling started to spread through him. He felt his cock twitch to life as he tried to find a comfort.

"Copy!" Ace said in a whining voice. A vein popped out of Smoker's head. He looked at the cat boy through his mirror with narrow eyes.

"It's officer Smoker to you brat, and what?" he noticed Ace was flitching quiet a bit in the back, he could also hear slight panting coming from him as well. Ace wouldn't meet his eyes; he kept firming on the car floor.

"I need you…" he mewed. Smoker sighed.

"Yeah sure, now what?" Ace sent him a glare that didn't look like much since he was still fighting himself to keep in control.

"I… I'm in heat." He muttered the last part. Smoker gave him a confused look.

"In heat? What the hell does that mean brat?" he demanded.

"It means I'm sexually active right! God!" the cat shouted, he threw himself back gripping his knees. Smoker sighed again.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Now you ask me? Really? I'm fuckin dying for you to touch me, and your asking what I am?!" Ace shouted in disbelief. Smoker got out of the car, made opened the back door to get in. when he was in he took notice to Ace's appearance his face was red, and sweaty, he was panting more now, and his eyes were clouding over with lust. To be honest Smoker thought he looked cute, also like a cat even. Ace crawled over to Smoker getting into his lap; he ran his fingers down his chest to his pants button.

"Please Smoker…" he panted nuzzling into Smoker's neck. Sighing again Smoker undid Ace's buttons, and then he laid Ace down on his back so he take the pants off all the way before moving onto his own pants. Ace let Smoker remove all of their clothes, he would mew when Smoker brush against his cock sending pleasure through his body. Sticking two fingers into Ace mouth he order the younger to suck on them, which Ace complied happily. He moaned around Smoker large fingers imagining them inside of him, he haven't had a chance to see Smoker manhood yet but he could only imagine it to be huge like his fingers. Once Smoker thought they were wet enough he pulled them out with a pop sound, he spread Ace's legs to put them on ether side of his waist giving him access to Ace's entrance.

"Hold still." He grumbled before entering a finger into Ace's tight hole making the cat boy flinch away but a hand holding his waist kept him in place. After Ace stopped fighting against him he added another finger with the same results. "Didn't I say hold still brat?" he smirked down at the boy. Ace mewed in pain, and pleasure as the two huge fingers started moving in, and out of him stretching him. He felt the fingers gone to soon for his liking but meowed in surprise when something bigger pressed against his entrance.

"Careful…" he mumbled against Smoker's shoulder. This was his first time with a man so he was entitled to a little worrying. Smoker grunted in response as he entered Ace fully, holding him down when he tried to jump away in pain. Ace cried in mews at the pain, it felt like he was being ripped open… he bit his lip to keep any more mews at bay. After he finally got use to it he pulled away from Smoker's shoulder, looking him in the eyes he nodded for him to continue. Smoker thrusted into him slowly giving him more time to get use to the feel of something inside of him, once the first mew of pleasure left his lips did Smoker start quickening his pace up. Soon both parties were moaning in pleasure Smoker laid Ace back down on his back quickening his pace even more loving the sounds Ace made every pant, every mew, and every moan sending Smoker closer to the edge.

"So… close…" Ace panted out bringing his lips up to Smoker's in a hot steamy kiss, while doing this Smoker grab Ace's hard cock moving it in tune with his thrust. Soon Ace's eyes rolled back in his head as a white pleasure over came him making him release between him, and Smoker. Smoker grunted when Ace's walls collapsed around his cock sending him over the edge next, releasing his seeds deep into Ace. They stared into each other's eyes catching their breath.

"Brat you know I still have to take you in for breaking, and entering?" Smoker questioned totally killing the sex high Ace was having.

"But I didn't break into that house it's my grandpa's, he always leave it open for me to go in, and eat when I feel like it." Ace explained.

"Who's your grandpa?" Smoker asked wondering who would be crazy enough to leave his or her window open for someone to get in, in the middle of the night.

"Monkey, D, Garp" ah that's who. Smoker pinch the bridge between his nose as a headache started to hit him.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" he questioned. Ace grinned up at him.  
"Cause I was bored." That earned him a hit in the head.

"Well guess you better get going." Smoker said getting dress again. Aces ears flattened.

"Smoker can't you keep me?" he asked. Smoker gave him a weird look.

"Your not some pet."

"I could be. I am part cat." Sighing for who knows how many timed that night Smoker gave the cat him small tired smile.

"What the hell?" Ace jumped into Smoker's lap happy to have someone like Smoker to keep him.


	2. Neko's Family

Ok this is late again, stupid computer. :P so this is a part two to A Heated Night. No lemon, just a fluff I think.

"Brat!" Smoker roared from the kitchen. Ace who had been sleeping in their shared bed jumping three feet in the air, landing on the floor next to bed. Rubbing his injured nose since he had landed face first looked to the door.

"Yes?" Smoker stormed into the room hovering over the Neko.

"Why is the kitchen empty when I just refilled this morning not even five fuckin hours ago!?" he demanded. Ace twiddled his fingers in front of his face thinking about what he could say without pissing the man in front of his off.

"I… well I… got hungry?" he said with a nervous grin. Smoker's face turned bright red making Ace cover his face for the outburst that was about to happen.

"Hungry…? Hungry! Brat hungry is finishing a whole loaf of bread, a whole box of cereal! Not finishing the whole kitchen!" he shouted at the cat's face. Ace shrank back with every word shouted at him.

"I'm sorry it just happened like that! I didn't mean to! I swear!" Smoker stop shouting at the poor thing in front of him well looked like a poor cat but Smoker knew better. But still he took a deep breath calming down.

"I know you get hungry but not like this. Ace is there something going on? Are you depressed about something? You've been eating more then normal." Smoker said to the cat boy, kneeling to his level. Ace could only shrugged at him. He didn't know why he been so hungry lately, but Smoker was right he can't be finishing a whole kitchen like he did.

"I'm sorry Smokey. Forgive me?" Ace asked nuzzling into Smoker's neck. Smoker sighed giving the boy more access to his neck to nuzzle into.

"I guess. But Ace please restrain yourself a little kay?" Ace nodded purring into his neck with a devilish smirk.

"Will do sir." He began kissing his way up Smoker's neck to his ear, nibbling at it. Smoker sighed with a smile at the cat, he had started doing a little research on the boy to find out more about his kind. So far he found nothing on them but he wouldn't give up just yet, if anything he'll talk to the cat's grandpa but as a last resort. He moaned when Ace started rubbing himself against Smoker, he lifted the boy up laying him on the bed attacking his shirtless chest.

"Smoker…!" Ace moaned as Smoker took a nipple into his mouth sucking, and licking at it. Ace's hands went to Smoker's pants undoing them quickly, and tossing them a side followed by his own.

"Calm down brat." Smoker grumbled into his ear. Ace flipped him over straddling his waist, his member poking behind Ace.

"But I want you now!" he whined.

"Can you wait two minutes?' Smoker asked sticking two fingers into Ace's mouth. Ace sucked on them needyly, licking between them shaking his head. Smoker kissed all over Ace's chest loving the mews he let out around his fingers. Dubbing them moist enough Smoker pulled out of his mouth placing one at his hole. "Ready Brat?" he asked. As Ace was about to answer a weird feeling started in his stomach, followed by the urge to puke coming on him fast.

"Oh god…!" he made gagging sound, pushing Smoker off of him, and rushing to the bathroom spilling his guts out into the toilet. Smoker sat on the bed trying to figure out what just happened. Getting off the bed he grabbed his pants going the bathroom to find his cat draped over the toilet still puking.

"Are you alright?" he asked ignoring his hard on. Ace glanced up at him before turning back to puke again. Kneeling behind Ace he rubbed his back, and waited till the cat was feeling better enough to talk.

"I feel like crap…" Ace groaned into the bowl.

"Would you like some water?" he asked. Ace only nodded another round starting up in his stomach. When Smoker came back Ace was leaning against the wall opposite off the toilet.

"I think I need to call my grandpa…"

"Why?" Smoker asked confused. Ace gave him a weak grin not really knowing what to explain.

"I just need to talk to grandpa can you call him?" Smoker nodded pulling out his cell he dialed Garp's number waiting for the man to answer.

"_Luffy let go of the boy! Zoro what good are you to the Marines if you can't stop the boy!?" _Garp shouted into the phone.

"_He's not a boy, he's a monkey!" _someone shouted on the other end.

"_Hello? Ace?"_

"It's Smoker." Smoker said ruffling Ace's hair.

"_Oh? Where's Ace? This is the phone he's been calling me from?"_ before Smoker can answer that Ace was throwing up again.

"He wants to know if you can come over? He needs to talk to you."

"_I'll be right over." _With that the line went dead.

"He's on his way. Can you get dress really quick? I don't think you want him to see you like this." Smoker said leaving the room, and coming back with some of Ace's clothes. Ace nodded standing on wobbly legs. Smoker let him lean against him helping him dress. Ten minutes later there was a banging on the door, and then the breaking open.

"Where is my grandson!?" Garp shouted. Smoker who was just on his way downstairs to get the door now stood on the bottom of them trying vary hard not to yell at his higher up, and grandfather in-law.

"Thank you for breaking down my door. Ace is upstairs."

"Yay big brother!" a young boy shouted running past Smoker, and up the stairs. Smoker stared at his back confused.

"Who was…?"

"My youngest grandson Luffy." Garp said going up the stairs. When Smoker got to his room the three in there was acting weirdly.

"What's going on?" what's wrong with Ace?" he asked taking a seat next to Ace. Ace's tail rubbed against Smoker's face.

"I just confirmed what's wrong." He said.

"Yeah you have the stomach flu." Smoker told him. Garp shook his head.

"Fraid not son." Garp said with his arms crossed. Luffy giggled next to him leaning against the bed, his tail swinging like crazy with excitement.

"Tell him Ace. Tell him." he urged. Ace gave his lover a wide grin.

"You see I don't get the stomach flu, I don't get human sickness in fact." He explained.

"Then what is the problem?" Smoker asked warily.

"Smoky I'm pregnant." Smoker could swear to god that his heart had stopped for a second or two upon hearing those three words.

"P…! Pregnant!?" he shouted.

"Yeah! Neko's can get pregnant be that your boy, or girl. Didn't I tell you that?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing to know. Smoker pinched between his eyes groaning. What the hell has he gotten into? Why the hell did he think taking in the cat was a good idea?

"Ace you never told me that, in fact there's a lot of things I don't know about you. Like going in heat I had no clue of until I met you, getting pregnant it another, and I'm pretty sure there's more I don't know!" he snapped. Ace leaned away from the other a little frightened at him at the moment.

"It's not like you ever asked." Ace pouted. Smoker laid back taking this all in, while Smoker, and Ace were talking Garp had pulled Luffy out of the room leaving them to talk. "Smoky I love you." Ace mumbled bringing a pillow to his face. This isn't how he wanted the other to react; he wanted him to be happy like he was about but Smoker looked anything but happy about it. Sensing the sudden mood change in the cat Smoker looked to him, only found two pointed ears popping out from behind the pillow. He moved closer to the boy scratching behind the ears.

"Ace I'm not mad at you."  
"Yes you are." Ace mumbled. Smoker patted the boy's head trying to coax him out from hiding.

"Ace I just need time to get use to the idea of you being pregnant. It's not that I'm mad at you, or don't want the baby. I want the baby." Smoker's hand went to Ace's leg rubbing it for comfort.

"Do you promise?" the Neko asked.

"Yes." Lowering the pillow low enough to show his eyes Ace looked at Smoker.

"Do you love me?" he asked surprising his lover. Smoker thought for a moment did he love his Brat? He liked having him around him, and he didn't like it when he was out all night with his brother…

"Yes." He said without any more thought to it. Ace hopped onto the other's lap making him grunt at the landing, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you to. We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah… do does this make you mom now?" Smoker teased. Ace pouted his ears going flat against his head.

"Guess so… I am the one pregnant after all."

"You'll be a fine mom." Smoker told him kissing his lips again. Their kissed ended to soon cause of another cat whining downstairs.

"Ace you don't have any food!" Luffy whined. Smoker pulled his cell again shaking his head at Ace's family.

"I'll call for pizza." He said. Ace smiled a cat like smile at him his eyes sparkling.

"Great idea!"

So tell me what you think that you!


End file.
